James Randrell
Back to Layflat Shadowrun James Randrell Initial Character Build * Street Name: Crazy McStabstab * Age (in 2070): 41 * Demographics: Caucasian Male Human * Archetype: Street Sam/Technomancer = Background = Work in progress James Randrell is an old-school Street Samurai who started running at age 16. He was a go-ganger, a car thief, and was quite lucky to get in the biz when he did. He was caught in the Renraku Arcology during the shutdown and spent much time running with the Resistance. He eventually was caught by Deus, who forced him through a series of harrowing mental and physical psychological trials. He was mysteriously released just hours before the Arcology was retaken. He tried to return to his previous life, but found that his wife had left for an unknown location with his child. His fixer had been murdered while he was stuck in the Arcology, and he was unable to get work. He spent the next few years between odd jobs, any work that his SINless butt can do. = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 1 ** 1 point for Scorched * Street Cred = 1 * Public Awareness = 0 = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Ambidextrous * Technomancer * Biocompatibility (Cyberware) Flaws * Sensitive Neural System * Scorched = Abilities = * Body 3 * Agility 4 (6 when using Cyberarms) * Reaction 4 (6) * Strength 2 (3 when using Cyberarms) * Charisma 2 * Logic 4 * Intuition 4 * Willpower 2 * Resonance 5 (3 after Essence reduction) * Edge 6 = Cyberware/Bioware = Cyberware * Right Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Agility +3 ** Spur ** Commlink * Left Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Agility +3 ** Spur Bioware * Synaptic Booster 2 = Contacts = * Otaku Tribe 1/1 - A bunch of fur-wearing brats who still think they are following Deep Resonance and always try to act as this character's "spiritual guide". They keep bumming Nuke-it Colas and Stuffers from him. * Fixer 1/1 - Jenny. His old fixer's ex-girlfriend's sister (it's complicated) also happens to be a fixer. * Street Doc 3/3 - Serena Li. An old flame who was stuck with him in the Renraku Arcology when it was shutdown. She currently runs a Shadow clinic in Hong Kong where she has access to Beta grade cyberware and equipment. * Mr. Johnson 1/3 - "Oddjob" weapons and gear contact. * Mage 1/3 - Powerful Shamanfriend "Dr. P" member of a secretive magic lodge in Hong Kong. = Skills = Active * Automatics 4 (Specialization SMG +2) * Blades 6 (Specialization Cyber Implant Weaponry +2) * Electronics Skill Group 1 (Technomancer) * Cracking Skill Group 1 (Technomancer) * Tasking Skill Group 1 (Technomancer) * Dodge 2 * Etiquette 1 * Ground Vehicle 1 * Perception 1 * Stealth Skill Group 1 Knowledge * Ground Vehicle Mechanics 2 (Mostly knowledge related to his days of being a go-ganger and car thief) * Magic Background 2 * Renraku Arcology 2 (the Arcology has changed radically since he has been there, but occasionally, a nugget of information regarding the Arcology can be useful) * Hong Kong Triads 2 * Matrix Shadowtalk 4 (due to being a technomancer, he has a continuous "feed" on the buzz flying around in the wireless Matrix. He can't shut it off, either.) Language * English (Native) * Chinese 3 * Japanese 3 * Sign Language 2 (this covers a variety sign language techniques, including Perkins-Athabaskan and ASL, which proved to be useful to the Arcology Resistance) * Spanish 2 * Sperethiel 2 = Technomancer Stuff = Complex Forms * Browse 3 * Edit 3 * Exploit 3 * Stealth 3 = Equipment = 8400 Nuyen * Rating 1 Fake SIN * Low Lifestyle (1 month) * Ceska Black Scorpion x 2 (4P, 30 ammo) ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ingram Smartgun x2 (5P, 20 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 3 Clips APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * AK-97 (6P, -1 AP, 38 ammo) ** 1 Clip EX Explosive ** 1 Clip APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Armor Clothing * Armor Jacket (8/6) ** Non-conductivity 6 * Medkit * Contacts ** Vision Enhancement 3 ** Smartlink * Gasmask * Chemsuit 6 * Torgo's Fake SIN (Rating 4) * Frod Ameritruck * 3 Clot Amerigo L36 Light Pistols ** 3 clips * 3-D poster of Dolphins and a Schooner * 2 Streetline Special "crap" guns ** 2 clips * 2 Leather Jackets that say "Young Dumb and Ugly" = Karma Log = * Episode 1, Part 1: +2 Karma * Journal Entry: +1 Karma * Episode 1, Part 2: +4 Karma (+3 for the Run, +1 for running over people with a Dodge Scoot) * Karma for Cash: +2 Karma (3000 nuyen) * Body 3: -9 Karma * Journal Entry: +1 Karma * Episode 1, Part 3: +4 Karma * Karma for Cash: +1 Karma (1500 nuyen) * Stealth Skill Group 1: -4 Karma * Perception 1: -2 Karma * Episode 2, Part 1: +3 Karma = Journals = * James Randrell Journal Ep1 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 2 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 3